The last soul
by senyoshi
Summary: what happen when kira nomoto family met up with the sohma and why is she workin for koenma. how's kira suppose to do her job as a spirit detective and keep her secret at the same time? how can she fall in love if her curse is worser then kyo.. Yu Yu Hakus
1. Nomoto and kira

Everyone was crowded at shigure house because of a letter from the Nomoto family. (Like kyo, yuki, shigure, ayame, haru, momiji, hatori and tohru)" shigure just put the tape on" and hatori impatiently. "O.k." said shigure. He put the tape in and turn on the TV.

Tape

They saw a lady in her late 27. She had black hair that reached her back and had chocolate brown eyes. She smiles and said " hello. You must be the sohma we hear that your family shares the same curse as us. Well maybe not the same, out curse is slightly different then your. I believe that you transform when you hug the opposite sex you turn into one of the zodiac animal and also the cat am I correct. Our curse is different we change when were hugged by the same sex. Well the reason for this tape is that we're sent to live near you by mika. He's the head of our family. So I would like to show you our family so we wont have to do a lot of introducing. Well anyways I'm Akira cursed by the year of the dragon." She bowed down.

Outside the tape

The sohma looked at each other.

"So she's telling us that there is another family that have zodiac curse, not just us." said yuki.

" It would seems that way little brother," said ayame in a singing tone.

"WHAT! DON'T THAT MEAN THEY HAVE A CAT TOO" shouted kyo

" Well all that I hope for is that the person that is curse by the dog is cute," said shigure

"I want to see the person that's cursed be the rabbit" said momiji jumping up and down.  
"Why don't we just watch the tape?" Said hatori slightly annoyed

Back to the tape

they saw the tape move down a Japanese hallway. They hear a voice in the kitchen and saw a boy and three girls. The boy looked in his 17 and he had black hair that was cut really short which made his spiked like half an inch tall and had midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a tight t-shirt that was white and sweats pants. Then a voice said (which was akira the year of the dragon) "that's zhuin he doesn't have the curse. He knows about it and now lives with us. Next to him is aya she's the rat."

Aya had purples hair that went to her shoulders and purple/pink eyes. She was wearing a jeans and tank top. "Hey Akira whatta bout me" they saw the camera turn and saw a lady in her 27.she was wearing a kimono that was light blue. She had jet-black hair that reached half of her back. She went up to the camera and said in a happy voice

"Hello my name is Matsu and I'm the year of the dog. I'm also single." And she winked.

Then they heard crying from the tape. The camera turned and showed a little girl who looked like she was 10.

She rubbed her crying eye and said "waaa Kira she **hiccup** she hit me **hiccup** a…a gain waaaaa" cried the little girl. They heard Akira voice and it said "Matsu take the camera" the saw the camera moved. They then saw Akira with the hand on the little girl " Mizu what did you do to Kira to make her hit you" "I kept asking her whyyy **Hiccup** she was soooo **hiccup** mad this week and then she…she **hiccup** hate MEEE waaaaa ohh camera" Mizu went to the camera and waved at it. She asked " is it for the sohma Akira?" she shakes her head. Mizu had a really big smile on her face. She waved faster and said "Elloo I'm Mizu I'm the year of the rabbit" " hey Matsu can you take over for me, I need to rest" said Akira. " Sure anything for you Akira "said Matsu. She walked down the hallways. She turn the camera to her and said smiling "how bout we go check on the kitten" they saw the screen move and it was climbing the ladder.

It showed a girl with white hair that went all the way to her butt. She was playing the flute while sitting down on the roof. Next to her was a pair of wolf. One of the wolf was midnight black with a white spot on its chest. Well the other was sliver. They both have golden eyes. On her shoulder was a kitten it was black with white paws. The kitten has dark greens eyes. The wolves had their head on her thigh. Her eyes were close while she was playing the flute. The flute was raven black with the name "Kira" curved neatly on it. She played soul refrain and after she was done. Kira looked over at the forest. The sun was setting and the sunlight made Kira glowed, and that made a perfect image. Of a girl and her animal friends.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and they heard a boy calling her. Her eyes flutter open and looked down. They saw a little kid and two boys. Kira got up and walked to the edge of the roof. She did a back flip and fell down to the ground. She landed neatly on her feet and she looked at them. The little kid went up to her and hugged her. The little boy has midnight blue hair and bright green eyes. The looked like he was seven years old. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and jeans. His hair was down and it reached his ear and he has some bangs that almost covered his eyebrow. At first Kira looked surprised but then her eyes soften. He started to cry and said "Kira y.. You cant l…ll..eave yet. I needdd. You" Kira bend down and hugged him. She said, " don't cry kai I'll find a way. So I can take care of you."

Then they heard a beeping song. Ayame took out a pink thing that looked like a nose powder. She open and they saw a blue hair girl with a pink kimono. Kira looked bored and said "what now botan" "Koenma would like to see you Kira" " damnit, just open me a portal" "o.k. You know where to find it. Bye Kira" Kira looked down at the kid and at the two boys and said "sorry kiddo I gotta go. stay here till I come back" they nodded their head. Then Kira whistle and her wolf jumped and landed next to her. Well her kitten was still on her shoulder. Then they run into the forest.

They saw the camera turn and saw Matsu face. She said "that's Kira she's the year of the cat. She didn't like to be cursed by the cat though. Well let's met the others later. Ohh and we'll be to your house by tomorrow and then we can met each other" then the screen turned black.

Back to sohma character

" Wow kyo your person is soooo beautiful-" said shigure smiling at him " but mines is more prettier and have a angle voice" everyone in the room did a animefall.

"Hey don't they people in the tape act like you guys" said tohru

" I believe so Ms. Honda" said yuki " the only thing that good is that their cat is not like that stupid cat over there"

" Hey I heard that you damn rat" kyo yelled as he got up. He ran to yuki and tried to punch him put fail. They started to fight. Well kyo lost again and all the people who visited shigure house decide to stay over, because the person on tape said they'll be at shigure house tomorrow.

Next day/ at noon

Tohru was making lunch for the sohma and the Nomoto family. Then she heard the doorbell rang. Shigure rushed to get it. When he opens the door he saw the Nomoto family. He shouted "their here" everyone in the sohma including tohru went to the door to see the Nomoto family. There were nine people at the doorstep. Then kyo saw the Kira girl she still had the kitten on her right shoulder and on each of her side is a wolf. She was looking at the forest. Akira went in front and bow she said" if you watch the video. I'm akira cursed by the dragon." She looked up and walked aside. Matsu came up and said in a cheerful voice "hello I'm Matsu I'm curse be the spirit of the dog" she step aside and they saw a lady with blue hair that went to her shoulder. She had pinkish eye. She walked up and " I'm shina cursed by the snake. Hope some day I could make something for you" she had the biggest smile. They heard a scoff and turn to see Kira. Aya went up next and said "it a pleasure to meet you. I'm aya Nomoto I'm cursed by the year of the rat." Then zhuin went up next "I'm zhuin shoko. I'm a old friend of Kira and they let me stay with the Nomoto because of family problem." Then Mizu jumped up and said with a liopop in her mouth "Elloo I'm Mizu at your service. I'm cursed by the rabbit and that's over there is sumi. She's cursed by the ox or cow. Iono though" sumi had navy blue hair that was no longer past her ears. She had green eyes. She looked bored. Then they saw two kids went up the boy talked " hi I'm Kohako cursed by the tiger and the person next to me is suzume. She's cursed by the sheep". Kohako had a dirty blonde hair that doped down past his ears and two-hair strands stick out. He has dark blue eyes. Suzume had a grayish color hair that she tied in two pig tell. She had golden yellow eyes.

There was silent for 2 minute they Nomoto and sohma looked at Kira. She was still looking at the forest. Kohako said "hey stupid cat say something" Kira turn and her eyes were green on the left and blue on the right they almost look the same. Except that the blue was a little bit darker. She shouted, "shut it baka" aya went up to Kira and said, "don't be rude to the sohma. You retarded cat." Kira pulled on aya collar of her shirt. She shouted, " Does it look like I want to be here. You damn people act all freakin happy and shit. Well I don't like it. I've left my friend I knew for 10-year, my dad and mostly kai. You know he needs me and still I here, without him. I still don't get way we have to follow that feakin old geezer!" aya punched Kira on the face and Kira flew in to three trees and breaks them. Kira ran to aya, Kira jumped and did a flip. She uses the end of her back foot to attack aya. Aya put her arms out to block kira's attack. They stayed at that stance for a while. Kira and aya were staring at each other. Kira leg was still on aya arms and her other leg was on the ground. They stay like that for another five minutes. Then aya pushed her arms up and Kira did a back flip. They rush to each other and Kira throw lots of punch and kick to aya. Aya just block smoothly. Then aya got tired and punched Kira to a tree. She went to the sohma and bowed. "I'm sorry for my stupid cousin behavior". When they turn to look at Kira she was walking down the road. She was walking and didn't look back when Akira called her. She kept on walking faster.

Kira

Kira was walking down the sidewalk with a lot of people. She went in to a store and came back out looking like a guy. She was wearing a black baggy pants and a white t-shirt. She had a cap on and she put her hair in a bun. She walked down the sidewalk until she was kinda lost. Then Kira hear a muffled scream and a few voice of people. Kira went to see what was happening, so she walked down the alleyway. That was a dead end and saw a group of guy gaining up on a girl. Kira ran to them, she jumped and her foot landed on one of the guys face.

Kira landed near the girl and said, "Touch her and die."

The leader of the said " how are you going to do that?"

Kira smirked and said "like this" after she finished her sentence and jumped and spin kicked him in the face, but then Kira felt a sharp pain across stomach. She looked to her left and saw a pocketknife with red liquid dripping from the tip. Kira held her stomach and jumped kick him. Then all of the people ran away. Kira fell on her knees.

The girl that Kira save went up to her and said, "Thank you… Are you ok?"

"Umm...Yeah I'-" then Kira felt someone punched her in the stomach and she flew in to the wall causing it to brake. When she looks up she saw the leader.

He had horns and purple skin.

She said, "So you're a demon huh? Hey what's your name? Well I guess we both been holding back.

She clucked her fist and a gust of wind blow around her. She said "I'm kira Nomoto the kid that gonna kick your butt. Captain of the First the division in spirit detective."

She ran to him with amazing speed and pulls her fist out. With her spirit energy her fist glowed a emerald green and she said " dragon fist" the she stop and point her fist at the demon. Her green spirit energy surrounds her whole arm and a dragon. It when throw the demon stomach. The demon laugh " you will be useless in 24 more hours." The demon dissolves and the dragon went back in to kira's chest.

Kira tear her shirt and wrapped it around her arm. She got up and walked to the girl.

Kira said, "What's your name?" "Umm… I'm Keiko Yukimura." She had brown hair that went half way around her back and honey brown eyes.

"Ok then keiko I want you to follow me to spirit world and see koenma"

"Umm…ok"

Kira opened up a portal and walked in. Keiko followed her. They landed in a hall way and Kira kept walking. She had her hands in her pocket and she walked down the hall with ogre running down it and papers flying everywhere. Keiko stayed close to her. Of course Keiko thought Kira was a guy because of the way Kira dressed. Then Kira ran and kicked two big oak door open and they saw a toddler and a blue hair girl with a pink kimono. Kira said "yo bin key boi I got some news for you" the toddler said in a confuse voice " who are you?" Kira did an anime fall and got up. She ran up to him and shouted " Kira Nomoto, captain of the first division in spirit detective idiot" the blue girl said in a happy voice "I don't know, the last time I saw Kira she was a girl" Kira got an anime vein and said " great I work for a bunch of idiot" then Kira heard a voice said " maybe she's just dress like a guy" Kira turn around and saw a red headed guy with green eyes.

"You know, now that I think of it, Kira is the only one we know that has two colored eyes" said botan in a more cheerful voice.

"Feh" Kira turn and looked the other way

"ok she's does that too. So it is her. Ohh and Kira why are you dress like a boy and all beat up."

"First of all I'm dre-"

She heard the door open and saw two boys with a bloody nose. One of them has a black slacked hair. He ran to Kira and punches her in the stomach. Kira flew and hits the wall and she got up she yell " WHO THE HELL. OK YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW" they ran to each other and started to a hand-to-hand combat. They were so fast that the others saw blur. They saw the two flew and hits the wall. Then Kira and the other boy got up.

Kira said, " ok no more game"

The boy said " yea imma kick your ass, just for breaking my nose"

Both of them were sweaty.

They summon up their spirit powers and made an attack.

The black hair shouted "shotgun"  
Kira shouted " Dragon fist" the two attacks were stopped by an old lady.

She had a dirty pink hair.

She said "ohh great the two dimwits found each other"

Kira and the boy said "ohh look it's grandma"

They looked at each other and turn their heads away and said "Feh"

Then the old lady went up to both Kira and the other boy and hit them on their head.

She shouted to them "you dimwit if you attack each other the whole place gonna blow up" Kira held her hand with her hands and said " you old hag."

Koenma blow on a whistle and Kira held her ears.

Koenma said "what is it Kira"

Kira got up and said, " Well there was a bunch of guy that were beating the girl over-"

The guy with the slack hair said "wooah back up they were keiko" he went to her and check to see if she was all right.

Kira vision was kinda blurry and she held her had on her forehead.

Koenma said something but Kira didn't focus on him. She just said yea. Botan went up to Kira and said " Kira are you o.k. You look pale and your sweating?"

Kira looked at botan and she was breathing heavy and said " umm yeah…" Kira walked to the wall and lean on it. She slides her back and her but hit the floor. She pulled her leg to her chest and covers her face with her arm, Her cap still on her head. Kira felt her legs were like jell-o and she was sweating more.

The wound on the stomach was bleeding more. **What the heck wrong with me…damnit it's getting harder to breath** Kira thought. She got up slowly and uses the wall for support. She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her.

Kira got an anime vein and shouted "QUIT LOOKING AT ME. JEESH." She walked to koenma and said "binkey boi open mah a portal near Kai Watoirn house"

"why woul-"

"just do it!" koenma snapped his finger and a portal appear. Kira jumped in to the portal. The old lady said

"Koenma I think I might be a good idea if we watch Kira. Did you saw the way she looked? She may be a dimwit but at time she doesn't think what she's doing like the other dimwit right there. All they have is dumb luck"

"That may be a good idea Genkai" koenma pushed a button and a screen shown. They saw Kira walking down a sidewalk and looked at a small house. (It was dark by the way) she walked to the fence and jump over it.

Kira got a rock and throw it to a dark window. Then she saw a little boy that has midnight blue hair and bright green eyes. (His the little boy that Kira hugged when Matsu took the video shot of Kira) he looked excited and went back and he returns with a lady that looked in her 30's. She had wavy midnight blue hair that past her shoulders and green eyes. She smiles at Kira and open the window. Kira jumped up and landed on the window frame. She went inside and she was greeted with a warm hugged by kai. Then the door open and revile a 30 drunken looking guy. His hair was messy. He went to kai mom and slapped her. She went flying to the wall and kai went to his mom, she hugged him protectively.

He was going to go near the mother and son, when Kira got in way. She said "you know if your going to do this to them, I guess I'll have to take them with me."

He said "what do you know wrench" his went to the mother and son and wipe them but Kira got in front of them and wiped her instead.

She stays still and said, " how about I take their punishment and you let them live here.

He yells "fine then your going to take their punishment."

He began to wiped Kira and beat her up. When he was done he left the room and said, "When I wake up I don't want to see you people again" Kira was all beat up and her clothes were ripped and she was blooding. Kai and his mom went to Kira and his mom said " Kira we don't know how to thank you." Kira turns over to her stomach and pushes her hand up and sits up. She looks at them and smile, she said, " you guys can live with me. I don't want to have kai and you in the street." She fell backward and look like she was sleeping. Then a portal open and the black slick hair came out and the red hair person came. They pick Kira up and t he red hair said " if you would be so kind to follow us we'll take you to Kira family." They went in and landed in front of shigure house. They knocked on the door. They saw a girl with long brown hair open the door. The looked at Kira and said "ohh my… what happen to Kira."

She shouted " somebody help me" all of a sudden they see about 17 people came from different places.

Zhuin came and rush to Kira he took her from yusuke and kurama. Zhuin took her to a spare bedroom at shigure house.

Yusuke told them "ohh yea I almost forget. Our boss and kira's said that he'll build us a house so all of us can live in. give this to Kira went she wakes up."

They left shigure house and kai went to Akira and ask "hey Akira is Kira gonna be O.K." he had tears in his eyes.

Akira sighs and said "I'm not sure it going to take some time to heal her wound and she lost a lot of blood today. I wonder how she can get so beat up in one day. Again." Akira sighs again.

Then hatori ask, "Does this happen often akira?"

"I'm afraid so"

then Matsu said in a serious voice "you see the Kira you know now is not like to Kira we use to know. When she was smaller she was always smiling and laugh. It always meant trouble for Sano and us. She would always pull pranks on people and laugh. I would wonder how a sweet little girl could change so much over an accident"

then tohru said "what exactly happen to Kira, if you don't my asking"

this time zhuin said "it's because of mika. He cause all of kira's suffering."

Kai mother said, " Kira's mom was force to leave when Kira was still a baby, because if she didn't mika would've made Sano and Kira suffer. So in order to save them she had to leave. It was as simple as that. She hated the idea of leaving her daughter and Sano. But she did any way."

Zhuin said with his head looking at the floor "when Kira was a little kid. She really didn't mind if the cat cursed her, she was always a daddy's girl. When she was at the dojo at her grandma, I would always fight her. She did looked weak and I was the first to made her cry, but when her dad came she would've stop crying and made the biggest smile you'll ever seen. Tai and me act as her brother and when she was around sano she's would of smile. There was something about that smile of her. It's like she was happy and didn't care if the world blow up as along as she had her dad she didn't really care. But when we were six… her father dead. She still thinks that she causes her father death. Her father and Kira was walking when Kira slide down the hill. Somehow a gun was trying to kill Kira but her father got in the way. They were near the river and when Kira woke up she saw that she was surrounded in blood, at that time she looked alike she was terrified, but mika wanted to make Kira cry."

Akira said, " You may wonder why mika is so interested. You see Kira is different. Whenever she cry her tears turn in to gem. Even if mika beat her up she still didn't cry."

Matsu laugh a little " sometimes I wonder how a sweet, out spoke little girl can change so much."

3

Shina said "hai, I still remember the day of the fruniel. Kira said she'd be good and wont prank anymore. she dumped out all the pranks item out of her pocket and all the plans, she made."

Zhuin said " after the day of her Sano death. Most of her family member thought that she murdered him. Their kids made fun of her and called her names. The thing that got Tai and me mad is when they said the she killed sano with her cursed. After that Kira didn't attend school for two weeks. She kept waking down the lake, as if she was looking for something's. She still had her backpack on her back and she would look out at the river."

Then they hear a person fall off the stairs and heard them cursing. They went in to the living room and saw Kira head was on the floor while her body was on the stairs.

She looked up and saw the two families. She got up and said, "I'm going to go eat. Later" she was about to walk when Akira pulled on her ear and pull her to the living room. On the way Kira shouted "hey, Akira it's attached to my head." The two families follow them and saw Kira on the floor sitting with her arms crossed.

Matsu said " Kira how did you get those injuries"

Kira looked at Matsu and said "feh"

Zhuin said in a serious tone "KIRA what the hell happen to you"

She looked at him and stuttered, "W-well… umm…. Wass… I…. errr…me…huh walking and then I heard..A a scream and beat the people up that was ganging up on a girl name keiko and went to spirit world got kai and his mother and here. I am"

Kyo said, " What the hell is spirit world?"

Kira got up and went to kyo she lean in, until kyo's face and hers were only an inch away.

Kyo blushed and shouted "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Kira noticed that every eye in the living room was on her. She asks kyo "so, you're cursed by the cat too?"

Kyo shouted "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW, WE DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU OUR NAME YET."

Kira pointed to her nose and said "iono I thought you might be curse by the cat cause of instinct I guess. Well any ways I'll be going"

Akira clear her throat and said and a low-tone voice "ohh and where do you think your going Kira?"

Kira flinched and looked back at Akira and said, " to eat"

Matsu said 'And why don't you eat tohru's cooking it's great."

Kira said "one you think everything is great and two who the hell is tohru?

Shina said "ohh yea you miss the sohma intro. So this time sit down and listen."

They heard Kira whispered to aya " Aya can't control your sister, she's annoying me and not in a good way. a scary way."

Aya whispered back "your so lucky your not relative to her."

Kira whispered back " I feel sorry for you"

They both looked at each other and nodded. Then they introduce Kira to the sohma.

(I'm tired to explain) so while tohru and Zhuin made dinner the other people did their own thing.

Haru and sumi were talking about how to upgrade the way of their clothes. Momiji and mizu were playing tag outside. Shina, ayame, shigure, and hatori, Matsu, Akira was talking about things that were adult. (Well they were since all six of them is 27) Yuki and Aya were discussing about books and stuff like that. Kyo was on the roof and Kira on in a tree. She held her flute in her face and brings it to her lips; Kira played a soft, yet sad song. Everyone around the area stopped what their doing and listen to the song Kira played.

Kyo looked at her. I guess she had a rough child hood like me. She looks so peaceful when she's playing the flute. She almost looks like an angle (… is when they think sorry to tell you that) kyo continue to stare at Kira. Her eyes sudden open quickly. She jumped down the tree and land gracefully and she ran to where Momiji and mizu were. she ran in front of them and shouted "Get out I know your there" then a demon came out from behind the tree. He had horns sticking out of his head and long blonde hair. Kira shouted "MIZU, MOMIJI GET INSIDE NOW" they follow her orders. Kyo looked at Kira and heard her said, "What do you want?" "I came here to destroy you." Kira smirked at the demon. "You came to destroy me. How's a f class demon gonna do that to a s class demon?" with out warning Kira clutched her fist and a big gusted of wind surrounded her. She ran to the demon with amazing speed and was ready to punch him when her fist glowed a green color and she shouted "Dragon Fist:" A dragon appeared and it went around the demon. He fell inconstant she held her arms out and the dragon returned to her. She went behind him and cuffed him with a glowing color that was blue that looked like cuff. She said 'your under arrested" she open and portal and kicked him in. she put her hand in her pocket and walked inside the house.

When she walked in she saw that Zhuin and tohru made Udon. When she looked at the food, she felt like her memories were coming back. She saw everyone was looking at her. She said " umm… I guess I'm not that hungry so I gonna go to bed." She was about to walk when she fell on the floor and all of the people in the house could hear Kira snoring.

"I will be willing to take Kira up stair to her bed." Shigure declared. Zhuin went to him and hit him on the head.

"I guess I'll take her, since I'm going to bed anyways." Said kyo.

Everyone in the room looked at him. Cat ears pop out of his head and a anime vein and yelled "WHAT!"

"Ohh kyo we're sorry it just that you never volunteer of any thing, unless you this little Kira here is cute" said ayame with a sly smile.

They heard a yell "I'M NOT LITTLE" and saw Kira turn and muttered "old hag."

Kyo knee down to Kira and picked her up. When he climbed the stairs Kira cuddle closer to kyo and clutched on to kyo clothes. Kyo looked at her she feels so warm; I wonder what she's like. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Kyo opened the door and landed her on her bed but she wouldn't let go of his shirt. He tries to pry her off but Kira wouldn't let go. She cuddled closer to him and caused him to fall on her bed next to her. Shigure walked by and saw kyo. He walked in and said "kyo what are you doing to Kira?"

"Shigure help me she won't let me go." Said a blushing kyo as Kira cuddle closer to him.

Shigure smile and said "I'm sorry kyo I need to go before me comes and kill me."

"Shigure! You stupid dog."

When shigure walked down and hatori said "what did kyo want?"

Shigure said "it seems like the cat is tied down."

" What do you mean shigure?" yuki said as he looked up from his dinner.

"What I mean is that Kira clutched her hand to kyo shirt and now he cant pry her off. She also has taken the liking of kyo. She even was cuddling to him. I'm jealous of him."

" Don't worry shigure I'm here for you" Matsu said with a wink. Shigure smile a sly smile.

Back to kyo and Kira

Kira hugged kyo and smiled, kyo on the other hand was blushing as a apple. She whispered " daddy…don't…leave." He saw that she was crying and then the tear turn into gems. So that what Akira meant. He got comfortable and dozed to sleep.

**Udon**


	2. New Friend and the true kira

Morning

Kira open her eye and close them. Then she cuddles to something warm. After staying like that for 5 minute she open her eyes and saw kyo. He had his arms around her waist and his head was on top of hers. She looks and was that she was sleeping on his chest and she had her arms around his waist. She blushed and shakes him a little but held her closer.

Hey he feels warm. Kyo kinda cute up close and -. Ohh man I don't think I want fall for him… I'm supposed to be captain of the first division and now I'm falling for him. But I cant because of the curse. But I- kyo open his eyes and stared at Kira. She looked at him and blushed. They let go of their hands from each other waist and when kyo and Kira got up at the same time they fall off the bed. When kyo opened his eyes kyo felt something warm on his lip. He saw Kira opened her eyes and shocked and she quickly got off of kyo.

Kira said "umm... Sorry… that I fell on you and…errr ummm … sorry."

"Huh umm yeah a…I'm gonna go ch…change…T-t-to school."

Kyo went to his room and Kira fell backward and looked at the ceiling. I wonder I he think I'm weird now. I mean it was an accident kiss. It's not like I really mean to kiss him…or do I… damn it I can't understand this feeling. But I guess I can't help it I'm really falling for him. Kira smile and went to the closet. She opened it and saw a uniform that was a skirt. She glared at it and went to the hall. She went up to kyo door and knocked on it.

He opened the door and saw Kira.

He said "whatta you want?'

"Hey …well do you have an extra pair of guys uniform?"

"Yeah… way?' he said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Can I borrow it? I really don't like to wear that skirt."

""Huh… ok wait."

He went in his room and came back with a guy's uniform. Kyo handed to Kira and she smiled. She hugged him and took the uniform. She ran to her room and changed. She let the button open and wearied a black t-shirt. So the black t-shirt showed. She wears a navy blue cap backward and let some of her bangs stick out of the hole.

She slings her backpack over her shoulder and went downstairs. When she got there shigure and ayame looked at her while spitting out their tea.

"Umm… Kira is that a guys uniform?' Ask shigure as he wiped his mouth.

"Yea…so"

"Don't worry shigure Kira always wear a guy uniform in her old school." Said Matsu as she waved her hand up and down.

" But that make Kira look like a boy." Ayame said.

"Yea I guess it does." Shina said as she looks at ayame.

Kira walked with the others to school. (Which is Kyo, Mizu, Yuki, Zhuin, Tohru, Aya, Sumi, Haru, Momiji) they walked to half way until they heard someone called kira's name. They turned around and saw Keiko, yusuke, kuwabara and kurama. They walked to Kira.

Keiko said " thank you for saving me yesterday."

"Ohh… it's nothing."

" Yusuke don't you have something to say to Kira?" Keiko said.

"Geesh fine I'm sorry for fighting with you yesterday at koenma office. You put up a good fight. Anddd way are you wearing a guys uniform?"

"yes. I agree with yusuke, you were able to keep up to him. If you ask me I say your both equally matched. I too am wondering about that." Kurama said with a smile.

" Yea I mean urameshi was almost beat up by a girl." said kuwabara with a grin.

" One thing I don't like skirt." Said Kira walking forward.

They all walked to school and the nomoto's went it the office while the others went to school.

Kira, Zhuin, and aya were in kyo's class.

Sumi and mizu was in Momiji class.

They went to class and introduced each other. By the way yusuke, keiko, and kuwabara Is in their class too.

At lunch

Yuki and kurama tryst to get away from girl while the other except kyo, Kira, yusuke. They were on the roof.

"Hey anyone of you want to ditch" yusuke said looking at the two.

Kira shake her head and said " I don't want to face Zhuin, and I suggest you do the same if you don't want to face a angry Keiko."

Kira and Yusuke thought about it and twitched their eyes. Kyo looked at them and then the bell rang. They joined with the others and went down the halls. Kira and the others meant with the school president. He stopped her with his arm sticking out and Kira looked at it.

"Move you fool. I don't want to be late to class." Kira said glaring.

" I afraid I cant your wearing a guys uniform instead of a girls. Also you can't dye your hair."

" I care way."

" If you don't change now I will get you suspended."

" What you want me to wear that shirt that shows your butt. I rather get expel than wearing that thing. Also my hair color is natural dimwit." Kira yelled crossing her arms.

" Don't yell or you'll disturb the student in their class."

" How about I pound your face in and see what happen." She said while Zhuin holding her back.

Then the principal came and Kira looked at him.

" What is the problem here?"

Kira smirked and said in an innocent with and sad look.

" Mr. Takanata he want let us goes to class and his making fun of my hair color. He wont let me wear kyo's uniform. He want me to change in to a skirt and if I don't he said he'll suspend me," She said while tear form in her eyes.

The principal looked at the school president and said " Mr. Suni what is the meaning of this?"

" Mr. Takanata she suppose to wear a shirt and I'm not making fun of her hair color. I think she dyed it." He said glaring at Kira,

" Well Ms. Nomoto?"

" Mr. Takanata I don't like wearing skirt because **hiccup** when I was little my father die and I was wearing a shirt now I don-** hiccup **wantta wear them because it remind me of my dad. Plus my hair is natural."

" Alright. Ms. Nomoto you may go to class now. All of you."

"But-But"

" That's enough from you Mr. Suni as school president you shouldn't pick on new kids."

When they were half way to their room Keiko and tohru said, " Wow Kira you can really act."

Kira was walking in front of them and looked down, she said, " yea, at least I got that dumb nut." When Kira looked up she saw botan face was in front of her and she tripped on botan and then **Poof**. Kira turn in to a black cat with white paws, the tips of her ears and tail is white. She looked at botan and shouted " damnit botan what do you want." Kira said while she was biting her clothes while dragging it to the girl bathroom.

Tohru said, " Here Kira let me help you."

"Uhh.. Thanks"

Tohru and Kira walked to the bathroom and the gang all heard a poof. They saw Kira walked back fully dress with tohru behind her.

" Ohh Kira some people want to meet you at the park today."

" Oi, yusuke, kurama, kuwabara and anyone else wantta come?"

" As in Ditching Kira" said Zhuin while he looked at Kira.

" I'm sorry Kira I cant or my mother will not be please."

" Fine, Geesh yusuke, kuwabara you guys in?"

" Ditching School good Idea kuwabara, kyo?"

" Yea sure my next class is math. Whatta bout you kyo."

" Uhh. Better than going to a crazy teacher that want to dye my hair black."

Kira smiled widely said as she pointed to the window " and let's go-"

"KIRA." Zhuin said in a low deadly voice.

Kira flinched and turn slowly. She looked and him and said " look it that dude again everyone looked except yusuke, kuwabara and Kira. She went to kyo and grabbed him by the hand and ran with yusuke, and kuwabara. Kyo blushed and kept on running. They ran until they went to the park. When they got there they saw yukina with chuu, Jin and rinku.

" Oi yukina" Kira shouted as she waved her hand. She looked at yusuke and kyo. Then smile evilly, "hey you guys wantta race, and if I win you treat me to lunch and if I lose I treat you in lunch. So?"

Kyo looked at yusuke and yusuke looked at kyo they smiled and shake their heads. They got in a ready position and kuwabara was the referee shouted " GO." They raced to yukina and the others. Kira looked like she was losing but when they were almost near yukina Kira speed up and win the race. She smiled at them and said "O.k. yusuke you pay today and kyo pay tomorrow. Hahahahahah."

"yukina what's up?" kira said as yusuke and kyo grumbled.

Jin and chuu went to yusuke and kyo.

" Ohh… kyo this is Jin and chuu and that kid over there is rinku, the one that Kira is yukina, well if you look in the tree you'll see hiei. " (Ohh BTW Jin is wear a cap)

"Urameshi you're working with Kira. I have to tell ya she is more crazier then you. Well she acts like you." Said jin.

Kira dragged yukina to the group and smile at them. She looked at yusuke and said "Oi yusuke treat all of us to Raman today."

" wait till schools out keiko family Owen a Raman restaurant." Yusuke said closing his eyes.

Kira looked at jin and chuu "oi jin, chuu when did you got there?"

Everyone did an anime fall.

Kira went to kyo and fold her fingers with his. He blushed and Kira looked at him she tilted her head and looked confused. **Damnit she holding hands with me and she look cute when she looks confused**.

Kira looked at the group and said "follow me I got a idea to kill off some time until Keiko and the others get out."

She ran and dragged kyo along with her. They were ahead of the group and Kira tripped. She and kyo rolled down a grassy hill. Then when they open their eyes kyo was on top of Kira. Kyo and Kira blushed and got off of each other.


	3. Tired and Speech

Kyo turn and saw that yusuke, kuwabara was already in the waters and he saw jin, rinku and chuu jumped in. they were in there clothes.

Kira giggled and she got out of the water. Kira ran to kyo and pushed him off and went to yukina. She held yukina hands and jump down again. Half way Kira stopped in mid air she smiled at yukina and crossed her leg together Indian style.

She put her hands behind her back and floated backward, Kira said " yukina you wanna play in the water with us, if you don't it's ok I can bring you back up to hiei if you want."

" umm…. I would like to try and play with the water-" kira dropped yukina and they heard a **SPLASH**. Kira went higher and dive down with a amazing speed and they heard a big splash. Kira rised and looked at everyone, she laughed at them. Soon everyone was laughing.

Kira got out and landed on the grass and looked at the sky. She closed her eye, until she heard a scream. Her eyes shot open and heard yusuke shouted "SPIRIT GUN" she ran and saw a familiar face.

It was a girl about her age and she had long green hair that reach her knee and had green eyes. The girl looked at Kira and stood in shocked and Kira looked at her in shocked too.

The girl ran to Kira and punched her she yells "TRATIOR WHY WOULD YOU JOIN KOENMA THEN WITH US."

Kira got up and said," even if I wanted to I can't. There were too many people at risk and I had to protect my families and friend. I had no choice and you know it Haya."

"Why would you risk your life for people who makes fun of you and they probably don't even care about you?"

" I don't have a choice I want to protect them I don't care if they hate me."

" Kira why? I mean we're best friend and now we have to be enemy." Haya said.

She ran to yukina and a shoot out lighting at her. Kira ran to yukina and pushed her out the way. The lighting strike Kira, It's gone though shoulder and the lighting shocked her. She felled on her knees.

At the side of her lip blood fell freely from her mouth. She took the arrow out and flinched. Kira throws it backs to Haya with a amazing speed. The arrow hit Haya in the arm.

Both of them looked up and there eyes were red. They ran to each other and throwed there most powerful attack.

The other can fell that their spirit flies like jet. Kira through her hands back and green mist surround it she throw it back and yelled " ENTERNAL DRAGON FIST" a dragon appear bigger then the ones she usually made. Haya shoot a ray at Kira and the others attack hits, which they flew through many trees.

They both got up and they looked like they been through 800 gang people. There was blood, cut, burse, all over their body. Haya disappear and Kira looked at others. She give them a peace sign and fell backward. They ran to Kira and she looked like she was sleeping.

30 minute later

Kira woke up and looked around. Her body was still sore and she looked at herself. She was bandaged. That had a big bandage on her left cheek. She looked and saw the others talking. She sneaked up a tree and looked at the sky.

Later she was hungry. Then she heard yusuke yelled to the other "OI KIRA MISSING." The others ran to yusuke and looked around.

Kira jumped down next to kyo and scared him. She hugged him and ran. She went to yusuke and he looked up to her.

"Hey yusuke whattcha doin?"

"Ohh… hey Kira we're looking for Kira." He went back to looking for her.

Then the others looked him and did a anime fall.

" hey yusuke, I'm hungry is keiko out from school yet?"

"Kira I'm busy looking for you."

"ehh… yusuke I'm here."

He looked up and said " wow Kira when did you got here?"

Everyone did an anime fall. Kira yelled "YUSUKE IM HUNARGY LET EAT DAMNIT."

She storm off with the others following her. Until she stop and turned around and said" umm… where do we go?" Kira had a anime sweat drop.

Everyone did an anime fall.

KEIKO PLACE

"YUSUKE!" Keiko yells at him for skipping class.

"KIRA" Zhuin yell as Kira was TRYING to hide under a table.

Yusuke and Kira line up side-by-side and Keiko and Zhuin went to them.

They both said " YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE."

Kira lend to yusuke and whisper, "you know what I suddenly not hungry for Raman any more."

Kira lend back and try not to listen to Zhuin 'you'll never get a good life if you ditch and play prank and blah, blah.' Speech, while yusuke listen to Keiko's. Kira slouch and fell forward. Her shoulder began to hurt and she was sweating. She got back up quickly and listens to Zhuin speech. After one hour later Zhuin and keiko finished their speech.

They both saw yusuke and Kira sleeping against the wall. Their head touch and it balance them from their heads falling. They both were snoring lightly and drool was hanging from the sides of their mouth.

The others looked at them.

"they both look like brother and sister." Tohru said

"eehh… whatever ." kyo said and went back to eating and mumble something.

"I guess yusuke here founder his match." Kurama said smiling.

" right, Sheila and yusuke act the same or almost." Chuu said laughing

" Yup, they both care deeply for ye friends." Jin said with his ear wiggling

They all ate Raman, until they heard both yusuke and Kira shouted "OLD HAG" and went back to sleep. The both snore louder, until kira shouted "ohh shit." And jumped up high, with that she cause yusuke to wake up.


	4. ran away and hopital

And jumped up high, with that she cause yusuke to wake up. She ran out the door and into a forest. She stop at a clearing and sited down in a field of flowers. She took of her shirt and ripe it. She saw that the blood was going through the previous bandage.

Kira touched it and it was like a lighting barrier. More blood was flowing freely and Kira said under her breath, "damnit."

She looked at her surrounding and fell backward. She looked at the night sky and took a deep breath. She closed her eye **I guess I'll die from blood loss** she though.

She got back up and looked at around. She was a field of flowers and sakura trees. There seem to be a river and a light breeze. She just land back down and looked at the sky. Later on she fell asleep.

Dream

"Hey daddy" Kira saw a young girl around 3. she had long sliver hair and blue eye and a green eye. She was laughing and smiling big as she ran to a guy. She hugged him tightly and said "daddy can I play with Zhuin and tai."

"Of course Kira" he said gently, but firm and with a warm smile. Kira was floating in the sky as she watch the little girl and her dad.

With older kira flowing in the sky

**Huh I must be a spirit **the older kira thought

Back to the past or lil Kira

Kira whispered "papa" as water filled her eyes. The little girl was a Kira when she was younger. The guy has light blonde hair and his hair fall on to his face. He has gentle light blue eyes. She looked like he was in his 20's. Kira ran to a younger Zhuin and tai. They saw a bunny and Kira ran and followed it.

The scene changed 

now Kira saw she and her dad was making a fire and she was looking at the fire. Then she ran and sits at her fathers lap. She looked up to him with her big eyes and smiled widely.

"Daddy can you tell my the story how you and mommy meant."

Her father smiled warmly at her and stared to tell her the story.

The scene changed again 

Kira and her father were walking near a river.

Spirit Kira

**Wait if I watch carefully I can see who shot the gun and see to killed my dad**

then Kira drifted away Kira still heard her father calling her name and a gun shot.

Kira woke up with sweat on her and she was in the field of flower and sakura trees.

She sit up and looked around the field. **I guess I'll never know who kill papa** she fall backward and looked at the sky. Her shoulder was still bleeding. She went back home and let yukina cure her.

For the next three month all Kira did was ditch school at least once a week. When she's at school she get good grade. She get in a lot of fight with kyo and aya, physically and yelling names at each other. When she's at home she play pranks on shigure, kyo, Matsu and Zhuin. If she's not at home she's usually at the arcade with yusuke and kuwabara or in her secret place.

Kyo and Kira train together and started to develop feeling toward each other. They never told each other because they were scared to be rejected.

The only people that stay in shigure house are kyo, yuki, tohru, himself, Matsu, aya, Kira, and Zhuin. The others were looking at the house that kira's boss built for them.

In school

Kira did the usual

"Hey kyo?'

"Whatta you want?'

" Your hairs funny."

" What go you mean, yours too? I think you're really a old lady."

They both start to call each other name and all. They both got to sweep the class after school like any other day. After school when they were walking to the school gate. Kira heard a familiar voice " What no party for me?"

Kira turned quickly and saw a teen-age guy. He had blue hair that was a little long and red eye. Kyo turn and saw Kira in excitement. She ran to the guy and jumped hug him. They both fall to the ground. They laugh and got up. She held his hand and dragged him to kyo. When kyo saw that Kira was holding hand with an other guy he got mad, but kept it to himself.

"Hey kyo I want you to meet my and Zhuin best friend, his like my brother but unlike Zhuin his more 'I don't really care if you ditch, just don't miss school a lot' attitude. He and Zhuin take care of me… a lot."

"Wow that what you think of me Kira, or do you want to me to be like Zhuin."

"Umm… nooo"

"Oh yea Tai whattcha doin here."

" Well sensei brought me here and she's at the house again and the guy that you beat up daily and Mr. Kituan brought a present for you, cuz on Mr. Kituan have one to yell at his office and the guys miss you."

Tai hand her a box and she open inside was a bracelet. It was sliver and had Kira name curved on it. She looked back at Tai and said "Sensei is here at kyo house."

" That is what I said, don't you listen."

She grabbed kyo hand and dragged the two boys behind her. She ran for 2 minute and they were at shigure house.

"Wow Kira how you do that I took me 15 minute to get to the damn dog house from school."

"Maybe cuz you suck."

Then they started to fight again. Until they heard "KIRA/KYO MY LOVE YOUR HOME."

Kira and kyo looked at each other and started to run. As they ran they call each other's name and sometime try to trip each other. They ran full speed and bumped in to yusuke, kuwabara and kurama. The felled on the cold hard and Kira, kyo ran and hided behind yusuke and the others. They saw kagure and hurikin came. Hurikin has light brown hair and blue eyes. They shouted "Kira/kyo."

Kira and kyo continue to run while they were dragging yusuke and the others. They came to a lake and it was at night. They stopped and fell down. Kira and kyo was sweating and took deep breath they looked at each other and smile.

'Yeah **huff** we finally **huff** lost them." Kira said as she fell on the grass.

"Yeah" kyo said and did the same.

"Umm… what about us?" kuwabara said

" Kyo why did you grab them?"

"I don't know I didn't even know that I grab them I think cuz' they were near us."

" Ehh…. Kyo you're a dimwit.'

" HEY you grab kurama too."

" Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

" Damnit I tired and hungry" Kira said as she closed her eyes. She turned and a few second later she fell asleep. She was snoring loudly and kyo fell asleep too. Yusuke and the others had a anime sweat.

"Well I guess we have to take them home." Said kurama as he and yusuke pick up Kira.

They had her arm around their neck and support her and she snore. Her bangs cover most of her eye. Kuwabara picked up kyo and walked to yusuke house. They probably knew that it was not a good time for Kira and kyo to go back home. They put blankets on the floor and brought pillow and blanket to yusuke room. They lay Kira and kyo down. Yusuke went to close the door as kurama and kuwabara went home. He went back inside and took a shower. After he came back to his room in his pajama he saw Kira and kyo hugging each other. He looked at them and took out a camera.

**Blackmail, yusuke you're so smart **he thought and took ten pictures of kyo and Kira like that. With that he closed the light and went to bed.

Morning

Kyo was the first to wake up and when he open his eyes he saw Kira sleeping on his chest as she breath in and out. He carefully removes himself from her and look around. He saw yusuke in his bed and thought **I guess we're in yusuke house**.

He went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. It was the least he could do after yusuke let them sleep in his house. Later on when he was finish yusuke came out and said " wow kyo thanks for the breakfast" as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok ill go wake up Kira."

" Yeah whatever." Yusuke said as he stuff food in his mouth.

. He said her name but still she didn't wake up. He went to Kira and shaked Kira and he saw that at the end of her lip blood was coming out and when her pulls her blanket away from her and saw blood. It was coming from her stomach. He ran to where yusuke was and said " yusuke something wrong with Kira, she's bleeding."

Yusuke stop stuffing food in his mouth and ran to his room. When he got there he was Kira covered in cuts. Then after a while they saw a slash on her cheek appear from nowhere. She looked like she was in pain. Yusuke picked her up and brought her to the hospital. They rushed her to the emergency room. Kyo was calling shigure, Keiko, kurama, and kuwabara.

Before phone, shigure

" I wonder where Kira and kyo is at?" tohru said

" I wonder if they left us and rent themselves in a hotel." Shigure said

They were all at the table eating breakfast. Kira's master was there, she was kinda young like in her 40's. She had sliver hair and green eyes. She was wearing a kimono and was talking to shigure and Matsu. They were all talking until the phone rang. Tohru went to answer it. She came back with tears in her eyes.

"Tohru what's wrong." Said yuki softly

" Yeah tohru-san did something happen." Aya said

" Kyo called and said he is at the hospital with yusuke. He said that something happen to Kira and she's was bleeding a lot." Tohru said as tear fall down

"WHAT' Tai and Zhuin shouted and they stood up quickly. They both look at their master and she nodded her head. All of them quickly ran out of the house and into the car as they went to the hospital. When they go there they saw Keiko crying on yusuke shoulder, kuwabara, kyo, and kurama looking worried. Kyo was walking back and forth. Kuwabara was tapping his finger on the arm of a chair. Kurama was sitting still like a statue. Then the nurse came out and kyo jumped to her with question. She said she was not Kira nurse. Kira master came up to yusuke and said, " what happen to Kira?"

" Ehh… well… err… the point is I don't know. We saw that Kira was cut out of nowhere. Everywhere on her body was scratch. So that's it lady" yusuke said while trying to comfort Keiko.

Then the doctor came out and said, " Are anyone of you related to a Kira Nomoto?"

Everyone crowded around the doctor.

" Well in kira's case we're not sure if she'll survive or not. But we are trying our best to help her. She lose a lot of blood and had old wound that never did heal." The doctor said.

" What, what do you mean she's might no survive if anything happen to her I'll kill you." Tai yelled as the other held him back.

Then yusuke yell " what she might not survive. I want to see her now."

Yusuke ran to the room where Kira was kept and picked her up. She was bleeding more and she moan when yusuke picked her up. Her eyes were closed tightly and it showed that she was in pain. Kyo saw Kira and punched the doctor.

He said " all you did was waste time for her. You didn't do anything, she look worse then before. Damn doctors. " With that they follow yusuke.

They went to a forest and kuwabara said " hey urameshi why are we here."

" Because then we can call koenma and get a portal to yukina, and then get a portal to genkai so both of them can heal her, cuz' one yukina don't have that much energy and two genkai is old and when they join their power. Kira is heal." Yusuke said.

"Wow… **cough **yusuke…I never thought you… **cough** would that brain of yours." Kira said as she coughs up blood. "Yusuke put me down." Kira said weakly. Yusuke put her down gently. She wobbles a lot until she can stand.

Kira heard a noise and turn her head quickly she can sense someone spirit energy. Her eyes narrowed and said "oi yusuke, kurama, kuwabara do you sense that."

"Yeah" yusuke said as he got in to fighting stance.

The others did to and Kira she took out her katana. (It's weird that she got a sword from no where) then they saw the girl from last time. The one with long green hair that reach her knee and had green eyes and was name Haya. She ran to Kira and punched her right in the face.

She yelled, "Traitor, how could you Kira. Why did you do it?"

Kira got up and yelled, "Ouch that hurt dummy. What I do?"

"you…you killed him. I thought he was-"

" WHO THE HELL I KILLED DAMNIT. IT'S GETTING GOD DAMN ANNOYING. I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE AND YOU JUST CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND PUNCHED ME."

"WELL YOU DESERVE IT. YOU KILL SENSI AND EVEN LEFTED A NOTE" Haya yell and throw the note to Kira. Kira looked at it.

Note

Dear the people of reganora

I killed your Master for my mastEr. I or wE wouldn'T like it if you find us. My people would likE to kill All aT ,but ouR master woUld not lIke it. ANd if we would we could have desTroy you likE ants. Me and my People are waiting for your to give up your Land

So wE'll be waiting.

KIRA

Kira saw the capital letters in the word so she thought in her mind **M.E.E.T.M.E.A.T.R.U.I.N.T.E.M.P.L.E.K.I.R.A** **what that don't make sense…. wait 'meet me at the ruin temple Kira', but I cant tell them they'll be in trouble, plus the person only said my name **Kira looked at Haya. " ARE YOU STUPID, JUST CUZ' IT SAY MY NAME. IT DOESN'T MEAN I KILLED HIM."

"Ehh… sorry Kira I was so mad and I'll heal you." Haya said

" err… whatever." Kira said as she sit on the grass. Haya chatted some word and Kira was healed. Haya waved and left "strange girl." Kira said and everyone nodded his or her head


	5. Family reunion?

sorry i didnt update in a long time i've been busy, well any ways hope you enjoy

It was dinnertime at shigure house and one of the dishes is leek. Kira and kyo stared at it and then Kira got an idea. She turns to Kira and smile sweetly.

She said "ohh kyo."

Kira picked up a leek and pinned kyo on the floor and stuffed leek in kyo's mouth.

She said, "It's good for you."

"It's not. It's nasty. Damn you. You're killing me."

Then kyo turns Kira over, he pinned her down and stuff leek in her mouth. She kept on moving her head and it was hard to make her eat it. Then final kyo got 5 in her mouth. He let her go and she ran to the bathroom. The others kept on eating as if nothing happen. Kyo went up to the bathroom and saw Kira naked. She turned blushed. She yelled "KYO" and throw soap, toothbrush, shampoo, and other things in the bathroom. She covers herself with a towel. Then slam the door closed. Kira was still blushing like a cherry. She opens the water to a hot/warm tempter and stepped in.

"Oh my gods I cant believe him. He stuffed that leek in my mouth. Then he walked in on me without knocking on the door. What a jackass. I hate him. Do I? I can't rally fall for a guy. I mean we fight each day and night. I think he hate me too. Grrr. That baka made me think about him". Kira said as she scrub her hair with soap faster. " That jerk". She turned into a cat and she screech. Tai and the others ran in and saw a black cat with white paws, the tips of her ears and tail is white and was soaking wet. Then the cat ran to Kira room and they heard a poof. They walk back to their room and went to sleep. Kira went to bed and thought about the message. She kept it up for an hour until she fell sleep on her side.

Kyo room

Kyo kept seeing the scene when Kira was naked. He shakes his head and said " I cant believe she stuff me with those leek. I hate them. But I did get to put five in her mouth. She's a dumbass. I think she hate me. But I think I like her. But I'm cursed far worse than her is. Damnit I'm talking crazy…it might be those leek…yeah…all I need is sleep." with that he fell asleep.

In the morning

Half of Kira body was on the bed. Kira's head chest was floating in the air, at the side of her bed. While her body way on the bed. Her blanket only cover her right leg and the rest were on the floor. Kira pillow was on her stomach so it was a funny sight. The bottom of her tank top was on her upper stomach cuz' she was moving too much. She was snoring and there was a little spit on the corner of her mouth. Zhuin open the door and wake Kira up. Well at the end tickled Kira until she waked up.

Kira wake up half awake and Zhuin said as he left "hurry up and get dress for breakfast."

Kira just walked like a zombie and walked slowly down the stair. She went in the kitchen still half wake and her eyelid was half-open and half closed. Everyone looked at her and she sat down with a loud **thump**. She looked at her food and her face fell on her food. Her fork flew up and hit the ceiling. Her chopstick flew and pinned Tai on the wall. Kira woke up and said, "what the hell happen."

"You were a walking zombie again" Tai said, he was still pinned

"Kira looked at Tai and busted out laughing. " yo. You…w...we. Were…

. Pinned …by chopstick"… then everyone laugh.

Kira looked around and saw her sensei. She ran to her and hugged her then a **poof. **Kira was a cat again. Kira head rubbed on her sensei hand and Kira purr. Everyone could tell that Kira was really excited. Kira jumped on her sensei shoulder.

Then sensei eats and gives Kira a sushi. She use her chopstick and pick the sushi, she throw it in the air. Kira jumped up and did a flip to get it. She landed with the sushi in her mouth. Her sensei throw three new food and Kira did a jump and flip. When she landed there was a rice ball on her head, she was blanching it and her left paw was the sushi from the first time. On her right paw was a strawberry. Her left foot held a grape. She was standing on one paw. Everyone looked at her in awe.

Kira master clap her hand and said "Kira you improve. So how have you been?"

Kira said "Zhuin give me your plate."

Zhuin push his plate to Kira and she use one of her leg and jumped up and did a flip. When they looked at the plate the food was neatly place in an order.

All of a sudden Kira turned back naked. All the guys blushed and turned away. Well almost, shigure was still looking. Kira got an anime vein and ran to him and punched him square in the face. She was as red as a tomato. Then they heard some noise. Kira turn around and saw a blushed Momiji and Haru. They turned around and Kira shouted. "What is it today and come and see me naked day. Geesh." Kira quickly wear her clothes and stalked off to the roof.

Matsu said "o.k. She left."

Everyone or guys were red in the face until tai yelled "get me outta here!"

Everyone realized that Tai was still pinned to the wall with kira's chopstick. Zhuin and tohru got him out. Kira was on the roof still red as a cherry. Kira thought **now time to get out and find the one who kill Haya master.** Kira jumped up the roof and ran to the ruin temple. When she got there was a least 50 demon there. Kira quickly got raid of them. Kira enter the shrine.

When she got there she was a lady was hanged and was beaten up severely. She had sliver hair and there was old and new blood on her hair. She was tied up on her arms and leg. Her head hanged low and she looked like she was barely breathing. Kira then got a feeling that she wanted for several years. When she looks at this lady she felt at home. Kira ran to the lady and jump she cut all of the rope with one swing. Kira fell back and caught the lady. She looked at her and was surprise; she looked like Kira but a little older.

Then Kira heard laughing and quickly turned around. She saw something that makes her heart stopped. Kira saw her father.


	6. the truth

Kira lay the lady down and walked near her father. There was something about him that Kira didn't like. It was his eye, they were lifeless. All of a sudden he attacked her and slashed her on the arm. Kira quickly dodge the next attack. Then Kira heard the lady got up.

She looked at Kira wide eye and said in a weak/surprised voice "Kira?" Kira all of a sudden felt a sharp pain went throw her and when she looked down she saw her father had grown claws and his claws went throw her stomach.

Kira looked at her father and said/yelled "Daddy wake up. Please it's me Kira. Wake up daddy. I love you DADDY WAKE UP." As the last part Kira cried.

Her father removed his claws. He looked at Kira with confused eye and said "Kira wha-ahhhh" he turned back in to his emotionless eyes.

He took out a sword and almost trouser it in kira's stomach, but Kira caught the sword as the tip of the sword was in her stomach. She held it and blood oozed out from kira's hand.

She held on to it and said "daddy what happen to you."

Then her father pushed it in deeper. This wounded her hand and stomach. He kept on pushing it until the sword was through Kira. He slowly pulled the sword back and as he did that kira's mouth dripped blood.

She looked at her father with tears in her eye "daddy do you want me to be with you. Are you lonely up there?"

All of a sudden Kira felt another ki. She closed her eyes and ran to it in a second she send a punch and it came in contact with a face, Kira kept punching rapidly until she punched the person with a strong one and the person flew. Kira walk over to the person and pick them up by the collar. Kira pulled them to the light and saw Haya. Kira was shocked and dropped Haya.

"Haya why are you controlling my father. And why-" Kira said as she backed away

" I was told to Kira."

"BY WHO!HUH? WHY DID YOU USE MY FATHER!HAYA ANSWER ME." Kira yelled as she pulled Haya by the collar.

"I… I'm sorry Kira…but I can't tell you…if I stop controlling your father he'll die."

"Well it's better then letting him kill his own daughter. Haya I cant believe you. You know that my father would rather die in honor then do something like this." Kira said as she shook Haya.

"Haya just get away from me. Just go. But the next time we meet I wont hold back on you." Kira said as she let go of Haya and walk to her now clasped father.

Then all of a sudden Haya disappear within the shadow. Kira walked slowly to her father and knee down to him. She looked down at him. Kira put his head on her thigh and wiped all the blood that was on his face. She looked down at him and cried.

Others

Yusuke and the other were at shigure house. Then they heard a knock and when tohru opens the door she saw a brown hair teenager with a jr. sign on his forehead and was sucking on a binky. She let him in and when he enters the living room. Kira master, Matsu, Zhuin, aya, and Tai bowed to koenma.

They said, "welcome lord koenma."

Well for yusuke he just said "what now binky breath."

Koenma said as he sigh, "Why do you and Kira acted the same."

"I don't know we just do. So what."

" Well yusuke this case involve Kira. There is a prince in china that wants to talk to Kira. So have any on you since Kira?" koenma said

Then all of a sudden the shadow swallows them (as in yuki, Haru, Momiji, shigure, tohru, Matsu, Tai, kai mom, Zhuin, aya, Yusuke, kurama, kuzuma, and koenma. Ehh… kyo at his sensei place so yeah) and they arrived at a ruin temple. They went inside and saw Kira and someone on her lap. She was looking at him while she was crying. She was bleeding and injured.

Then Tai said in a whisper "sano?"


	7. pain and laughing gas

Zhuin and Tai went to Kira and she looked at them.

"Tai, Zhuin I know now that all I did for my daddy is cause him pain. Because for these past years I wasn't happy so my dad can't go and rest in peace. When I was small I didn't want him to leave me. I was scared that I was alone, again with no one to care for me. But now I understand that if I'll be like this forever he'll always be near me and he cant rest. I doesn't matter if cause pain for others… I wanted for him to be there for me and now I know that no matter how much I miss him, he'll never be alive again. Now I just want him to be happy." Kira said as her tear turned to gem. "Cuz' all I want now is for him to be happy and rest in peace."

Then botan came and everyone can see Kira father spirit. "Kira I will always be in your heart. Live your life to the fullest. Zhuin and Tai take care of her for me " With that he disappears.

Kira hugged her father lifeless body and cried. Zhuin and Tai hugged Kira like a brother would. They stay like that until Kira fell asleep. The other surround Kira as Tai picked her up. They went in a portal and all of the family and friend went in koenma office. The nurse took Kira to the hospital wing. Koenma explain to the two families about spirit world, makia, and demon. Koenma told them about kira's job and Inc.

"Well as I said I want the people that is now living with Kira to live with my spirit detective at the new house I build for you. You will share room with the zodiac you represent, so I can keep you safe from demon. Also my spirit detective will also live with you for protection. Now do I make my self-clear?

Everyone "yeah" or "yes".

They heard a lot of crashing and cursing.

"YOU BETTER NOT GET CLOSER WITH THAT NEDDLE OR I BLAST YA TO HELL."

They heard a loud blast and Kira laugh

"HAAHHAHAAHA TOLD YA." Kira laugh as she walked in the room and a nurse with her hair puffed up and burned.

Kira laughed at her and then they looked at Kira funny.

The nurse fixed her hair and said "laughing gas."

They ohh and looked back at koenma. Koenma was about to continue with Kira laugh and pointed at him.

"Hey koenma how come your hat is bigger then your whole body? You look like a joypop. Hahahahahah."

Tai and yusuke laugh too. All of a sudden kira's master which name is suki hits Kira and Tai on the head. Then genkai came in a hit's yusuke and Kira on the head. Kira, yusuke and Tai held their head. Kira said, "hey that not fair how come I get two hit while yusuke and Tai only get one."

"Well for starters, Kira you have two master." Zhuin said

"Darn." Kira said

" So… master genkai how is Kira doing with you?" suki said polity

" Well better then the dimwit." Genkai said as she sign

"yeah yeah you too grandma." Kira said

"Honestly why do you and yusuke acted a like?" koenma said

"Umm…cuz we just do." Kira said

All of a sudden Kira fell on the floor and didn't get up. They all looked at the nurse and she said "side effects. Ohh when she wake up she will remember what happen to day.. good bye master koenma." The nurse left.

Koenma summoned a portal and they returned home. Kurama was carrying the lady while yusuke was carrying Kira. When they got home they saw kyo dranking milk and he had a towel around his neck. He looked at yusuke and saw Kira beside him. She woke up half way from the portal.

When kyo looked at her he saw that her eyes were mixed sad and angered. Kira walked past kyo and ran up stairs.

She slammed her door and locked it. Kira walked in the middle of the room and she collapse. She pulled her knees to her chest and cry. She just stayed there for the rest of the day. At night she heard a knock she opened the door and saw kyo. He saw that in the middle of the room was fill with tear gems. Kira's face had stained tears.

He looked at Kira and said "Kira what happen today."

Kira looked at him and there was more tears coming out of her eye. She hugged him and this caught kyo by surprise. They both fall down in kira's room. Well some how when kyo fell he closed the door. They were on there side and kyo's arm was around kira's waist while kira's arm was on kyo waist. Her head was buried in kyo's chest where she cried. Kyo held kyo closer and tried to calm her down. At the end Kira slept on the floor with kyo. Kyo looked at her and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and got comfortable.


End file.
